


Serenade Me

by TheUsualSuspect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, Purely Fluff, malum, supercute, unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsualSuspect/pseuds/TheUsualSuspect
Summary: Calum dedicates his karaoke tune to Michael because he refuses to sing it with him leaving him with a little challenge.Pretty much, Calum serenades Michael, and although the gesture is sweet it's also a little embarrassing. He gets him back with something bigger and better.





	

Serenade Me

Authors Note: Btw there were three things buzzing through my mind as I wrote this, legit the whole time. 1) "The only time I'm the little spoon is when I'm crying." (Michael) 2) "Nothing is more emasculating than being the little spoon. (Calum) 3) Michael and Calum's intense refusal to play Wonderwall in Manchester... of which I realised after I'd written the Wonderwall scene. 

All of the characters I that are mentioned through out this one shot, are people that I have met and seen on cruises that I've been on. I went on one end of last year, which sort of inspired a little bit of this.  
Anyway it’s only slightly edited and I’m not entirely happy with the beginning, but school went back last week so I can’t be bothered editing it.

Enjoy xx

Michael and Calum sat at the bar as they ordered their second round of drinks. Calum handed his key card over to the bartender who swiped it and gave him a receipt to sign. Michael looked out at the blue masses surrounding them, the merciless ocean parting around the bow of the ship. The changing patterns that rolled over each other were mesmerising, it was easy to get lost in them and thoughts for hours. He did just as much yesterday when Calum had fallen asleep on his chest in one of the pods on the upper deck.   
The two beers were placed on the bar in front of them with a light thud, pulling Michael out of his thoughts. He claimed the bottle closest to him, taking a swig as he did so.   
"What's on tonight?" Michael asked, turning to face Calum.  
"Um," he said, stalling as he pulled out his phone, "Aussie states trivia, star wars trivia, guess that song trivia-"   
"Could there be anymore kinds of trivia?" Michael asked, as it seemed to be the only activity listed for the rest of the afternoon/evening period.  
"Yes, sports trivia, is next, then some seminar on posture- really?" He looked at Michael, his face a mixture of bewilderment and baffled confusion, nevertheless he continued, " An art auction, beer pong-" he was cut off my Michael again.  
"We suck at beer pong," he stated.  
"Then there's karaoke, a texas hold 'em meet, and then some 80's Hits Show."  
"Karaoke could be fun," Mikey piped up, "even just to go and listen to some terrible singing as an excuse to get more drinks from the bar.   
Although Calum was not opposed to the idea, he wouldn't mind singing a song or two and although he did not endorse alcoholism or the other affects of Michael's drunkenness. Michael does get very very cuddly, and it would be a lie to say that Calum didn't like it, and didn't take advantage of it on occasion.   
"Not everyone who sings karaoke is that bad," Calum said, defending those who did.  
"Yeah, but, some of them are," he replied.  
"You won't be saying that when I get up there."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
Calum flashed him a dangerous smile and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it is."  
Michael chuckled, "Well I guess we're going to karaoke tonight."  
"Yeah, but we just need something to do now."  
"How about we just go for a walk," Mikey suggested standing up, linking Calum's fingers through his own.  
"Sure." 

Evening was upon them as they walked past the pools filled with dozens of different kinds of people; families on holiday, elderly ladies that dressed like they were seventeen, middle- aged men smoking cigarettes, small kids squealing as they ran across the deck. There was someone from every imaginable social class aboard, and maybe that was the beauty of it all. That and the fact that for some reason, nobody gave them weird looks as they walked through the ship with heart eyes towards each other. That was all Calum was thinking about as they walked to the upper most deck at the front of the boat. 

The thing that they had discovered about the cruise ship on one of the first nights is that the top deck is very windy, and therefore generally less crowded. Especially since most spent their sea days in their staterooms or by the pool. There was also nothing much on deck 13, just some pool chair storage, as they were tied down with oky straps, and a nice view of the sunset. It also had just enough privacy as the stateroom without having the confinement. 

Michael turned to Calum, wrapping him in a loving embrace.   
"This is nice," he mumbled, closing his eyes, letting himself feel only the wind and Calum.  
Calum mumbled an agreement into Mikey's shirt, snuggling into his embrace.   
Mikey smiled, "Thank you for coming on this trip with me," he said.  
"Well," Calum started having not yet decided whether to go with a sincere and heartfelt response, or with something cheeky and sarcastic, "You weren't the selling point."  
"I'm hurt," he said as he put his hand over his chest, feigning pain as he pulled away from the hug.

Michael shivered at the loss of their contact, suddenly rather cold in the brisk air laced with sea spray.  
Calum leant in to kiss Michael, lightly and slowly and even after so many months he knew that just a touch still sent fireworks through both of them, which was an obvious distraction from the cold. Calum brushed his thumb over the stubble on Mikey's chin, rubbing soothing circles in it as their lips moved past each others. It was soft and loving, but cut short by the strong and unforgiving gale- force winds.   
"It's really windy up here," Michael stated.  
"Yeah," Calum agreed, "you hungry?"  
"Always," he returned.  
"Okay then. Towards the food we go," Calum said in his best dramatic narrator voice as he headed in the direction of the stairs.  
Michael laughed, following him as he did so. 

After they'd found food and a table, then more food and a beer they headed to the piano bar where karaoke was taking place. They were the first ones there. One of the crew members who was running it was also there. He was dressed oddly in a taco suit. He was standing in front of a large lectern with an electronic screen. They would soon after find out it was used for picking songs.   
They walked in, and chose an open booth towards the far side of the bar. The taco guy crossed the room towards them and put a pile of songbooks on a table near the front of the room where the microphones were. Calum walked over to the table and retrieved one of the song books.   
He sat it so that a side each rested on his and Michael's legs. The laminated pages had been torn from the restraints of the binder.   
"Really?" Michael asked jokingly, "you had to pick the one thats falling apart."  
"Yes," he replied although he had not put any selective thought into it, "just to annoy you."  
As they turned page after page the sheets kept slipping out of the folder, refusing to stay where they were put.   
"Would you two like something to drink?" A bartender asked, appearing in front of their table.  
Michael and Calum turned to each other, trying to decide if they wanted another drink. After a few moments of silent queries and deciding they did, Michael placed their drink order.  
"Okay, I will be back with your drinks, Sirs," he said with a nod.  
By now a few more people had filtered into the bar. The booth next to them was occupied by a family of four, two kids- one boy that looked about thirteen or fourteen and one girl who looked about sixteen, and both parents. The boy was laughing as him and his dad were in a back and fourth game of trying to hit each other's noses. The mum and daughter were looking through one of the songbooks that seemed to be in a similar condition to theirs. Across the room, sitting at the end of the bar was an elderly couple, the wife wearing so many bangles that they rattled together whenever she gesticulated in her talking. Yet the husband seemed more focused on his bourbon and tonic than what his wife was so enthusiastic about, but made it so he seemed to be paying somewhat attention. A group of teenagers who looked like they were on Schoolies, had grabbed chairs and pulled them in a scattered semi-circle around the microphones. A few of them had already put their names and songs down.   
The bartender returned not too long after, with their drinks in hand.  
"Thanks," they both said.  
"It is, no problem," he said with a prominent Italian accent, "are you going to do the karaoke?" he asked.  
"I'm thinking about it," Calum said.  
The bartender nodded and turned to Michael, "And what about you?"   
"I can't sing," he stated simply.  
"Yes you can," Calum fired back almost immediately Michael spoke, "you're just insecure."  
Michael didn't return a comment, he simply took a drink of his beer and then turned back to the folder.  
The bartender turned back to Calum, "Well I wish you good luck."  
"Thank you."

"Hey, welcome everyone," Taco guy said picking up a microphone at his lectern, "a good evening to you all. I hope you enjoyed your day. Lovely calm day at sea, not too rocky which is good. My name is Tim and I'm going to be your host tonight for High Seas Karaoke." He moved from behind his lectern to the middle of the room, "We're here until nine and we have to fill up that time with some lovely performers. So if you haven't put your name down, or want to again come down to me, with your song choice and we'll see what we can do. Also," he started as he walked back to his lectern, "there are some songs that are in the book that I don't have in here, and there are some songs that I have in here that aren't in the book. And by some I mean a couple hundred. But anyway let's kick it off with our first performer tonight, and I think this is a duo. Hayliey and Jacob singing 'I Love the Way You Lie', take it away."   
The pair were from the group of teenagers sitting in the semi- circle of chairs. For karaoke they were actually really good, and surprisingly they did a role reversal and the guy sang all of Rihanna's parts and the girl rapped Eminem's, flawlessly, she didn't miss a beat or censor anything.  
Near the end of their song Calum walked over to the lectern and put his name and song in the line- up.   
"What song?" Michael asked.  
"It's a secret," Calum teased, "You'll know it when you hear it."  
When the duo finished there was a round of applause and then the next person was called. A lady who looked to be in her mid- fifties, all draped in red, with a black flower in her hair took to the microphone. As she moved from her seat the heavy scent of her perfume was released throughout the bar. It was stifling. She sang some song from the seventies that was introduced as 'an oldie but a goodie' that no one else seemed to have heard before. It had high notes that she thought she hit, and long piano instrumentals that she danced to. There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the whole bar when she sat down again.   
There were still a few people before Calum, they varied in quality, but that is what you get at karaoke; people who think they can sing, but can't and people who know they can't but do anyway. There was a young girl who sang Hallelujah, at first trying to sing it with the low notes, but giving up somewhere in the second verse. After her, a middle- aged man in a suit sang another song that only a few people knew, he knew what he was doing, he had stage confidence and instead of holding the microphone in shaking hands he held it in one and sat on the bar stools behind the microphones. He finished and got a fairly large round of applause. When the next person was called up, the girl in the booth next to them.  
"This is a great song for a beginner," Taco guy commented as she wove her way to the microphones. She looked a little nervous, but she had a great stage presence, singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. It was soft and quiet, but not entirely off- key. During her performance two teenage boys started clapping to what they thought was 'in time'. It wasn't.  
Calum was called up after her.   
"What are you singing?" Michael asked, in one last desperate attempt.  
Calum just laughed and walked over to the microphone. The opening of the song started and Michael laughed inwardly at Calum's choice.  
"I told you you'd know it," Calum said pointing at Michael, which caused the room to let out a collective chuckle as Calum sang the opening lines to the song, "Stacey's mum has got it going on."   
Michael forgot how nice Calum's voice sounded, sometimes Michael would sneak into their apartment and hear the strumming of Calum's guitar melded with the soft tunes of his voice, then once Michael made his presence known Calum would begin to sing to Michael. Calum would perform to anyone willing to listen. Michael isn't there yet. Michael does the exact same thing when Calum isn't home. He'll pick up his guitar and start singing, but put it away as soon as he hears the keys in the front door.   
"I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see," he sang, "Stacey's mum has got it going on. She's all I want and I've waited so long." Michael smiled, Calum belonged on the stage. He held the mic in one hand and had the other shoved in his back pocket, he just sang, it looked so natural for him to be on stage.   
"I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's Mum." He finished, there was applause and then he returned to his shared booth with Michael.   
Michael kissed his cheek when Calum sat back down, "that was really nice."  
"The song that's about a guy wanting to hook up with his friend's mum...?"  
"Yes, that and your voice." He kissed his cheek again, and seamlessly intertwined their fingers in his lap, "I really like the sound of your voice."  
"And I really like the sound of yours," Calum stated truthfully, "and I'm sure everyone would if you let them hear it." Calum kissed his forehead.  
"Okay," Michael said, giving in.  
"Does that mean you'll do karaoke?"   
"Maybe, we'll see."  
The next song had started and a whole group of the teenagers were singing 'Can't Stop the Feeling' by Justin Timberlake. It was more fun than skillful. The girl in the booth next to them was dancing, much to her brother's discontent, and the teenage boys at the table down the end were once again struggling to clap in time. The elderly couple sitting at the end of bar looked as though they'd had enough and left. The girl who sang Hallelujah earlier sang another, slightly older, more instrumental song, followed by two young boys who sang an out of time cover of 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars. Calum had put his name down for another song and had again not told Michael what it was. There was more Bruno Mars when the girl in the booth next to them, whose name was announced as Elly, sang 'Grenade'. Then the entire room prepared themselves for the scent of cheap rose perfume as the lady draped in red took to the stage with a song she couldn't sing, once again. Calum rose from his seat next, and let go of Michael's hand.   
He picked up the microphone, "Just before the song starts I'd like to make a dedication. This song is for my lovely boyfriend Michael." There was a few claps, "He's sitting up in the back corner. He wasn't going to sing with me so, I'm still going to put the spotlight on him."  
Michael's cheeks flushed red. He was going to get revenge, unfortunately Calum loved the spotlight quite a lot and was always trying to get Michael in it as well. To everyone else Calum's words seemed sweet and completely innocent. Unbeknownst to them, but crystal clear to Michael, was the actual message, a challenge. Challenging him to do what Calum knew he could, but didn't really want to. Of course, knowing Calum, he would just out of the blue decide to dedicate a song to Michael. Regardless, he was determined to prove him wrong.  
People glanced towards him, not with judgement, but simple curiosity. Their nondescript booth at the back of the bar had had everyone's attention turned to it.   
No matter his thoughts of the challenge, he couldn't stop himself from smiling when the opening chords to Wonderwall started playing.   
"Today is gonna be the day that I'm gonna throw it back to you," he started, looking down at the screen although he didn't need the lyrics, "Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one to save me." He sang the entire chorus not looking away from Michael, he stared so intently, so lovingly. He sang as though the words really meant something, "And after all you're my Wonderwall."  
Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now  
And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall  
I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall  
I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me.

That's it, the whole song and not once did their eyes waver off of each others. When the applause broke out, Calum blinked, as though he remembered that they were in company of other people. But walked back to Michael the same nondescript way he did before, beholding the warmest of warm smiles on his face. 

When they walked back to their stateroom later that night after more karaoke, that neither had partaken in, they had debated going to a bar, and decided against it. So they started making their way back up to deck five where their stateroom, room 5182, was located. They walked through the brightly lit Casino, taking little note of the other people that were there. There were a few older ladies losing money to the slots, a couple playing pool, one of which made a comment that caught Calum's attention, "Well if you can't sink anything, leave the white ball in a shitty spot for someone else."  
"Now that's a creed I like," He commented.  
"What?" Mikey asked.  
"If you can't sink anything, leave the white ball in a shitty spot for someone else."  
"Yeah. Damn right."   
There were some people at card tables, but none were big bets. 

They approached their door and Mikey inserted his card to open the door and they both walked in.  
"In all truth you sounded like an angel tonight," Michael admitted.  
"Thank you," he replied, "and Wonderwall, it wasn't too cheesy, was it?"  
"It was sweet," Michael responded, "and slightly embarrassing, and maybe a little cheesy, but sweet."  
"I'm your boyfriend," he stated like it was a new fact, instead of a seven month old fact, "I'm allowed to embarrass you. Especially since you thought it was 'sweet'." 

They were close now, Calum's face almost touching Michael's, he closed to gap, pressing his lips to Calum's. Slowly their lips pulled at one another's, biting and nipping at the soft skin on each other's lips. Their tongues rolling over each other's as they pulled each other closer.   
Calum kept one hand on the back of Michael's head, pushing their faces impossibly closer making their breathing heavier. His other hand edging his fingers ever so slightly under the edge of Mikey's shirt. Mikey had one hand looped around Calum's neck and the other resting between his shoulder blades. Michael moved his head and started trailing kisses down Calum's neck. To which he let out a low moan that only encouraged Michael to bite down harder and leave larger marks in his wake.  
Calum let out a shaky breath, "Mikey," he breathed, "Mikey, let's not make it too obvious." Michael pulled away, "Well I suppose I'll just have to figure out another way to get you back for that sweet little serenade."  
He stepped back from Calum, and grabbed a few things from his bag, "I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Come on," Calum said, "we were just getting started."  
"And now we're not." Michael walked into the bathroom and away from Calum.   
"You fucking bastard," Calum mumbled, even though Michael was well out of ear shot.  
Calum shrugged his shirt and shoes off, and climbed under the sheets, turning the tv on as he did so. On the tv there were several different channel's. A safety briefing that played on a constant loop, one that showed where the ship was on a map, a few that were satellite shows from the US, and everyday there were channels that played two different movies every two hours. He flipped through to a movie channel that was playing the credits to Top Gun, so he figured he'd just wait until it started playing from the beginning again. 

As Michael had showered and washed his hair, letting the soaps and suds run into the drain. While he watched the water in the bottom of the shower move slightly from side to side in accordance to the rocking of the ship. As he watched himself dry his red hair in the mirror and then dress into his pajamas, a plan was forming in his head. A plan, mind you, that was completely out of his comfort zone. But it was a challenge from Calum that brought it on, and Michael decided that if he was going to do it, he'd better get it right the first time. Go big, or go home.

This plan and its particulars plagued Mikey's mind, he would figure it out in the morning. He had one more day and figured he should make the most of it. And not that entertainment was lacking on the cruise, but when did someone not like the unexpected...? He didn't answer that question. That worry. Instead he walked back out to Calum, who was lying in their bed watching Top Gun. He collapsed on their bed next to him, and snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss into his forehead. They watched almost all of the movie, Calum loving every minute of it because Mikey had gotten very cuddly just like he'd predicted. Michael loved most of it, except when characters die, just because it was a good movie. 

The next morning Michael woke up with numb arms and although Calum had rolled out of them he realised that it must have been in the last couple of minutes. His arms tingled with pins and needles as he moved them rolling himself over. Calum looked to be content, although he was stirring, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly as his eyeballs moved underneath. He rolled over to face Mikey, still in the stage between awake and asleep. He woke up more and more each second, and Michael finally brought him out of the depths of slumber when he placed a kiss on Calum's forearm. He grumbled slightly and rolled over again. It was a clear sign to let him rest in peace because he just wanted 5 more minutes. Michael had discovered that those 5 more minutes quickly turned into 10  
...  
Then 15  
...  
Then 20  
...  
Then 30

Even when Michael had dragged him up to the pods one day, he had just ended up sleeping on Michael's chest. He needed to coax him awake with something. He moved a little closer to Calum. He placed a kiss on the edge of Calum's jawline, underneath his ear. Calum grumbled and tried to no avail to move away. Michael kissed him again, further along his jawline, closer to his lips. He kept a trail of soft kisses until Calum finally turned his head and met him with a kiss on the lips. As Michael went to pull away Calum followed him, meeting him in a tired kiss.   
"Good morning," Calum said.  
"Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"   
Calum let out a tired laugh and rolled over, moving to get out of the bed, until Mikey's hand wrapped around his waist pulling him back.   
"Stay with me," Mikey said pressing another kiss into his forehead.  
"You woke me up and now I'm hungry," Calum said pulling himself out of Michael's arms, "and so I'm going to get breakfast."  
"Alright then," Michael said as he got out of bed and started rummaging through his suitcase. Calum followed soon after and they both went up to breakfast.

They spent the morning outside on the pool deck. Just lying on the pool chairs drinking and talking. They watched as lunch rolled around and the DJ swapped over to a live musician. They watched as they got burgers and chips with smoky barbecue sauce. They watched as wait staff patrolled the pool area taking orders and offering large cocktails for half price. They observed everything, well, Michael observed everything because as Calum napped, he missed Michael talking to the musician during her break. He missed the cash being passed between them, he missed the deal for later.   
All Michael had to do now was wait for later.   
The musician, who introduced herself as Tatyana, didn't have any originals. She just sang a lot of covers, given that, she did sound extraordinary. Which brought on a bout of nerves. She was really good.  
He wasn't.  
At least that's what Michael thought.  
Calum knew that Michael could sing, and whenever he did, he always put his heart and soul into it. He knew that Michael was talented, not only in the guitar, but with his voice as well. He had faith in Michael.   
Calum just wished that Michael knew how much. And he'd probably tell him that much if he knew what he was about to do. 

Tatyana finished singing a beautiful rendition of Vance Joy’s Riptide, then announced that she was taking a break after her next song, and Michael knew that it was his queue. She started playing the opening chords to Cinderblock Garden by All Time Low, and put her own touch on several notes. Which for a lot of people could be risky, due to a lot of people that always complain that the song was ‘ruined’. Has anyone ever heard of ‘creative licence’? Unlike quite a few artists, Tatyana pulled it off and as she got to the bridge, Michael’s decision started weighing down on him. He was nervous, he’d never done anything like this before. It was clearly showing.  
“Are you okay?” Calum asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mikey responded, “just a little sea sick.”   
“Can I help?”  
“Yeah, no, I’ll be fine,” he responded before turning his attention back to Tatyana.

“Just hold out for tomorrow  
Our dreams will follow  
Follow us back to when  
When nothing was broken  
The future was broken  
Let’s go back again

That we could make forever after all  
Finding the gold in our darkest moments   
Watching the roads turning into white roses,   
And we don’t ever have to leave these walls  
I’ll be the boy with the silver lining  
You’ll be the girl with the Cinderblock Garden.  
The girl with the Cinderblock Garden.”

She waited for the applause to die down before she spoke again, “Just as I go on break, I’m going to hand the stage over to a friend of mine for one special song.”

This was it, not only his chance to get payback on Calum, from last night’s sweet serenade, but also to prove to Calum that he could do this, that he could also get up on a stage and sing just as he could, but also to prove it to himself.  
Mainly to prove it to himself.  
He could feel Calum’s eyes turn to him as he stood up. His arm darted out and pulled him around.   
His eyes wore all the traits of nerves, “What are you doing?”  
“You’re about to find out.”  
Calum let go and Michael continued walking forward to the microphone.   
“Hi guys, I’m Michael, and for anyone who went to karaoke last night you might remember Calum, my boyfriend, shining the spotlight on me because I didn’t want to sing. So he dedicated a song to me, Wonderwall by Oasis.” He turned his head to look Calum dead in the eye, “This is called sweet, sweet payback.”  
He picked up Tatyana’s guitar from its stand and moved the capo from the end, to the third fret. He started on a G chord, then moved to a D chord, then E minor and then C, as he moved back to a G chord, he started singing.  
“I met you in the dark.” D chord, “You lit me up.” Back to E minor, “You made me feel as though.” C, “I was enough.”  
He kept his head down, paying attention to the chords even though it was a simple 4 chord song. He sand a little louder, being careful to keep his voice soft and steady, “We danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when, you were throwing up.” The spectators on the pool deck had started a soft, thankfully in- time, clap, and when he came to focus on it his eyes flicked up, and immediately caught Calum’s shiny gaze.  
“Then you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone cold sober, I pulled you closer to my chest.” Calum was beaming a magnificent smile, it saying everything that he couldn’t right there and then. “And you asked me to stay over, I said I already you, I think that you could use some rest.” Michael couldn’t help but smile back as he started the chorus, “  
I knew I loved you then,  
But you’d never know,   
‘Cause I played it cool   
When I was scared of letting go.   
I know I needed you   
But I never showed  
That I want to stay with you  
Until we’re grey and old.”  
Calum’s eyes were shining a little more than they were before He wasn’t crying, but definitely tearing up a bit, nevertheless his smile remained unfaltering and it warmed the middle of Michael’s chest.  
“Just say you won’t let go  
Just say you won’t let go,” he sang dragging out the last note.  
When he started the next verse back on a G chord, it felt as though he was singing to Calum and only Calum. They were in the middle of nowhere and it was just them and a guitar, everyone and everything else had faded into unattainable background noise. He made it all the way to the bridge until he let one tear trickle down his face.   
“I’m gonna love you until  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you  
Now everybody knows  
Cause it’s just you and me   
Until we’re grey and old.”  
He knew that Calum did mean everything that he sung in Wonderwall, but Michael was singing from the heart, and he struggled getting through it without completely losing it, every time he really focused on Calum the puddle of warmth in his chest slowly grew out. 

“Oh just say you won’t let go,” he sang finishing with one final strum of the C chord.   
“Thank you, everyone,” he said, handing the guitar back to Tatyana and walking off the stage.   
He could feel the applause, he was proud of himself, being able to get up on stage in front of people and perform with such ease. It was the best feeling, or maybe that was the adrenaline, either way it felt incredible. He walked back over to Calum who was standing flabbergasted. He wrapped his arms around Mikey as soon as he was close enough.   
“I never thought you’d do that,” Calum admitted.  
“I didn’t think so either.”  
“I’m so proud of you Mikey,” he said pulling back.   
“I’m proud of me too.”  
“That song was really sweet.” His words made Mikey’s heart swell, this guy could give him all sorts of feeling he couldn’t explain  
They felt less sets of eyes on them than before, which was nice, sort of, but also made them feel less guilty about their next actions.  
Calum grabbed Mikey and pulled him impossibly closer, pressing their lips together. Their lips melting against each other’s like wax, their tongues the flame hot enough to meld it. Calum’s hand caressed Mikey’s cheek, while the other rubbed small circles into the back of his neck, until he pulled back suddenly.  
“Wait,” he started.  
“I may have bribed her do let me do that,” Mikey admitted, and as Calum leant back in for another kiss, he continued, “and to let me play her guitar. Calum laughed.  
“You know I love you, right?” Calum asked.  
“Definitely.” He kissed his nose, “I love you too Calum.”

A/N- THANKYOU to anyone who read that, I thought the whole idea was really cute and I was originally going to use a similar idea for a Lashton fic, but I’d been dying to write some Malum.. so here you have it.  
Songs in order of use:  
Stacey’s Mom- Fountains of Wayne  
Wonderwall- Oasis  
Cinderblock Garden- All Time Low  
Say You Won’t Let Go- James Arthur

 

All the love,  
TheUsualSuspect xx

Word Count: 5,649


End file.
